


Chasing

by pretthvvs



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angel Charlie Magne, Angel Dust Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Attempted Seduction, Bad Ending, Daddy Issues, Daddy Issues Recovery, Dating Advice, Declarations Of Love, Drunken Kissing, Eye Licking, F/F, F/M, Family Prejudice, Good parent Lucifer, Leaving Sex Work, Loss of Innocence, Lust and Love, M/M, Mean Girls, Mean! Angel Dust, Mean! Charlie Magne, Moving On, Multi, Pansexual Character, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Self-Hating Bigotry, Value of Innocence, Yandere, Yandere! Charlie Magne, unwanted touching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretthvvs/pseuds/pretthvvs
Summary: Charlie wants Husk to be reminded, by reiterating on what she feels for him. She knows love. How sweet, delicate and magical it can be for a hopeless romantic like him! Even better, Angel dust doesn’t hesitate to help them both out on wooing him and she couldn’t be anymore grateful.She wants him to remember: You cannot lose the ability to love, only the will to.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Angel Dust & Charlie Magne, Angel Dust & Molly (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Blitzo (Helluva Boss) & Charlie Magne (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne & Lucifer Magne, Charlie Magne & Vaggie, Charlie Magne & Velvet (Hazbin Hotel), Husk/Charlie Magne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. One

Charlie lays at the top of one of the tallest towers, hands down on the railing, in deep emotion. To the extent her demonic side cracks through her mirror; brightly colored yellow and red eyeballs on the display. But no tears for the fallen drip down her face (260 days left), this time, her face is unbothered and... innocent. Not for long. She ponders, and it begins to harden angrily out of her own increasingly dwindling restraint. Once it is let go, her claws begin to grip the side-pole. So hard until it starts to bend. 

Her father loved her.

Even the most cheerful of folks needed their time of quiet and, for the first time, she saw something in his snake eyes finally, _finally_ , softening. Like there was any need to disdain your daughter with pure angelic blood in the first place, she didn’t even have _wings_ like he did! Hah… Charlie sighed through her mouth. His daughter would digress.

Why he changed in a snippity snap, she’d never know. All he revealed is that tension of her sugar-pop berry twisted ideas for betterment wouldn't be as bad as the first time Charlie ever mentioned it; two hundred years ago. After, would be a pat on her head and kiss on the forehead with a delicately sweet ending to his rare, unheard of praise: _well done, daughter!_ _maybe you're right. continue your idea of bringing disrespectful donkeys that damn well don't deserve any of it, to heaven. i'll have a feeling they'll try and take advantage but still, I won't stop you. you know how to handle it, right, old girl?_ he said. Love you.

Truth be told she never heard him say it, preferring mountains of bitter criticism of every little thing she was and did, _but!_ \- both Charlie and her mother knew how to undress that lying snake tongue of his when it meant full, unadulterated sincerity and heart. He meant every word.

So he made it all better so on and so forth. Don't blame her for being stunned still: Finally, _finally_ , Lucifer directed his pompous ass towards her dumpy Happy Hotel, and she still remembered how her hands were shaking in the sudden weight on her shoulders, morphed into some kind of fragile silver bone that broke under insecurity, the kind where she almost wanted to jump out into her fine daddy's arm desperate for his insta approval! - but his attitude, as expected, wasn't so bitter anymore. Not enough to prevent the disgusting frown on his face just from looking at how his ~~their~~ old building grown so shabby, so she ignored the jumpy feeling. His daughter correctly predicted it would disappear by what he had to say this time.

The advice he said was simply terrible but Charlie became convinced anyway. All ears to his attention, all to _her_. Much to the Radio demon's complaints, he decided to pay out of his own pocket for the beaten building as well.

Vaggie hated it. Obviously the first thing he offered were putting out drinks for himself and the boys! Stupid shitty manipulative potential step fathers. Made her nose turn, just seeing the bubble form. The sound of them clinking together. Why did she hate it so much? Was it because of it being her first simple suggestion that was denied? Granted, she disliked alot of decisions of Charlie's ideas, Alastor being allowed here the tippy top of her shitlist, but that one... she never drunk a drip of distilled spirits in her life. Hmm.

Charlie didn't drink any before, did she?

Lucifer took a sip, cleared his throat, stood, and yep, _of course_ informed Charlie about the importance of getting smashed. Her eye-patch crinkled at the seams once her eyes did. He declared the sin levels of alcohol to be low on the bar, drunken like water, referenced in the bible and many parts of christianity - _so if you wouldn't mind the shitty side-effects, oof... sinners are meant to be in tune with the bar, applepie!_ he said with a slimy grin. _keep them with that raunchy cat, i presume he'll lick up their barf while they're dying on the floor? oh no? fine. the **other ones** are those you break the legs of for being weak in tolerance, daughter. remember your potential for tyranny, my-worm-on-a-heartstring._

Ultimately, the ban of alcohol on weekdays was lifted, the concept of drinking parties opened. Everyone but Vaggie cheered. Husk was listening intently and choked on his beer, spurting out disbelieved questions in relief. After which she confirmed, he started to snicker, and guffaw, _wildly_. And for many seconds... all she can pay attention to was that _interesting_ laughter. Deep, rich and happy; Charlie remembered pausing, mute as a mime, at how dazzled she felt as the sound was far too incredibly pleasurable to hear. 

However, hell's daughter's recollection is interrupted by a yappy bird attacking, smacking her on the head. _Ouch_! With no care whether sacrificed or hellborn, Charlie clumsily dodged it's claws by lowering her head in a fellow swoop, squeaking. She clenched her jaw at their aggressiveness, not bothering with plucking the feathers from her blonde. Soon enough the pull is gone with motions of the demon's wings settling her down.

Wings... would she risk her stress less heart for it? She figures she's jovial and confident enough, atleast for the time being. Curious.

It's time to experiment.

Charlie slides off her jacket, cold hands not yet traveling her skin. An odd feeling of voices, not only of -uh, what was that shuddering discomfort in looking over her back? Dysmorphia, maybe! -tells her not to nudge those filthy _things_ that protrude out of her back, to lead her hands down her shoulders to _touch it_ without the punishing words returning that insulted her being: Patterns of divine motif, and flappers on her skin. But it is touched anyway. On her back were little, subtle sharp points on the scapula along with the many designs. But no matter how hidable it was it still hurt. Chance of suffering would lesson if she wasn't right here in hell but _up there, in heaven_ , where she belonged and--

She's just bringing herself down. What else has happened?

Dancing. Ballroom dancing! Oh, like she was the pride and joy of his life, she didn't feel sorry about keeping it a secret from her mother, that moment would be cherished forever and ever and only with the intimacy in that it was close, and meant to be private. What would her uncle, Jesus, say for singing his tunes together? It was just lovely.

Nobody else, not even Vaggie, was there in such a special moment and frankly, she didn’t mind. They didn't care nor did they matter. For the time being, the Happy Hotel boss was semi out-of-business, Vaggie would cry. She'd be right! Her dad came and went, but with that push he made a whole new person--- _through love_.

It was certainly easier to cope with an inherited heavenly body like hers. Charlie contains a haughty smile and keeps it just for herself, tightly wrapped in pride. The envy and overcompensation would lower on scales easier to work through-- and her selfishness would rise out.

She turns her back to the chilliness of the open building and leaves.


	2. Two

Charlie is confident in herself.

If it weren't for the undignified death of her ex boyfriend and soon-to-be-husband for arranged marriage, much less right in front of her and her future step-sister, the preaching for redemption would have never happened at all. Helsa may have been hardened into a icy female-bitch but she will never forgot that look of appalling horror, the dew dripping down her sea monster's jaws, and the awful shrieking-- screaming like a child desperate for her brother back.

It was memorable centuries later, louder then her distraught emotions would ever be, Charlie knew in the traumatizing memory. Helsa was stuck in denial.

She didn't hesitate to run right toward to her beloved's brother corpse, body torn apart by one shot, but she surprised herself by being more rational and acting in instinct; pulled back the hardest she could and dodged whatever murder was in the way... And that is when the feeling of hatred and blame begin.

She saved her behind and no sooner did she become the most annoying rival that had existed in her long life in thanks...?

(Wasn't expecting a sort of gratitude for it. No way.)

What ended up breaking her was having to be cooped up as well. What did this tell Charlie? They didn't see her as right, not even heaven. Whatever she had for anybody being there for her, no matter what switcheroo belief of what she belonged to when it came to skin and flesh, and her upbringing, no one would let her have something good for once. Her blood could do nothing to sway those exterminators-- their moral guard of "mingling with the commoner sin", was programmed into them, bringing less consideration in ripely slaughtering hell's princess: just like any scum on the streets it would be gutted and stained.

It kept turning about on itself, her delicate little mind. She wasn't safe from them... Funny. She wasn't any different.

Did she really conform to being a royal that did jackshit for her kingdom? And being an angel who was fair game that bystanded and ordered to begin and end the extermination... it wasn't better then being the extremist murderer in the situation. She wasn't any different.

She's not anything.

That wasn't new; but how long did it take for her to finally not just be herself,

but her ideals, her ego, her own? Why hadn't she taken everything control of this sooner if she was nothing and had nothing to offer? 

She squished the thought when tears, hotly streaming right by the dried trails touched the tips of her finger and she puzzled in response; had she been crying? This whole time? Somehow it makes her more annoyed. Holding it in the whole time proved _useless_! Her mask still fucking distorted no matter how hard! Especially now, Charlie doesn't even think she can ever take much more when half of the things out of craving validation fell.

Whatever, get it together! Professionalism obtained! The break taken was quite long, and she didn't want to see anyone displeased in her hotel. Her very dream! They needed her didn't they? If not for the sake of establishment and setting up alone, Vaggie needed her girlfriend. Alastor needed his entertainment. Husk needed his broken heart to be fixed. And Angel Dust...--

Someone was standing, someone she knew, stood far away from the hotel alone, glaring her down.

He needs something too.

“Well, well...” 

She couldn't even say a simple ‘hello’ before knowing that she ended up in pig shit.

“-- _sweet baby Charles_ , what the hell!? About time you fucking showed! The damn bastards here are really starting to miss you ’cause they need good advice again on how to behave like decent folk, and I'm _suffering_ for it, as always.” He spat out the cig in his mouth, scoffing.

Charlie had to think twice of whether the escalated shit he dealt without his input was, but she can’t deny there were some moments around everyone that Angel was considered a joke, therefor no one had much empathy, and he may be caught up in a mess. The demon princess pouts and squints in response, guilty.

Quickly there's an influx of some Charlie-typical reasoning, starting with, “But Angel, I...” 

Lord knows someone deserves to have a tiny clue of what she's been through and what she plans to do. It's Mister Dust and he _demands_.

“Nah,” he stops her, “don’t wanna hear it,” third, glares at full height to snap, “cut the shit. I caught you redhanded. Tawt nobody gave enough of a damn to finally have the guts to ask what the owner was up to or what? If ya’ got a new job as someone pimped out or smthin’ please, do tell! Its only been nine months... and you been already running off since sunrise for-fuckin’- _foreva!_ Imagine that. Whatchu doin?”

The older demon stiffened as mousey as can be.

He sighs, “Look sweetie. I _know_ what ‘yer doin. As de saying goes, ‘'ya can't have your cake and eat it.’” he was afraid to say this; Charlie's already ditched her crew and is out everyday; murdering bitches. Unthinkable.

“I'm eager for that shit too, yo. Izzlike-- drugs! Just admit you went runnin about doing bad shit now like a fuckin’ maniac, I ain’t judging--”

“No! It's not like that Angel! I promise. I’m just - I've been... going through some things, ya’know? Time takes it toll and uh, I’ve realized it's kinda - alot harder to go through, more then I expected okay?”

“Blah blah, that’s exactly the excuse my asshole used ta’ tell me when they convinced me to go in dry!,” he slurred heavily, hands rubbing down his face roughly paced; he was already restless in convo. Too restless. Causing _this_ much concern... come to think of it, he's like a bubble that busts straight out of his butt.

Exactly, how much is that being dramatic and holy hell, has it been that long? Nine months?

She was effecting him more then she thought in her absence; she wondered what his feelings had in store for her alone doing this. Angel would tell no secrets however so the point, though cute, was useless. Charlie took a long, silent breath.

“Listen. I'm sorry, I had no idea what things I could've prevented and as the owner of this redemption project, I should be a little quicker in picking myself up and get to it like always. See, I dealt with my father for some time now and I... wasn't thinking for myself,” she explained heart to hand. _Never did_. It's going to change. “I think I'm out of it... right now? Maybe? I would think so, honestly, you had a very good timing cause my self deception just hightailed sooo, good for you! For chasing if off. Yay...” Jazz hands.

Once her little exclaim only caused a brow lift, she decided to be official.

“Angel, I promise.. _promise_ we'll go back to our old lives. Sound good?”

“That easy? Jeez. Though the bad news is now we're sounding more married coupleish. Blah,” he sneers. 

Until he gradually softens a tad. “Yeah sure, whateva’.” Angel motioned lazily in the right direction. “Lead the way?”

The mood kept pleasant air after rising tensions quite well, surprisingly well. Charlie quirked a smile and a all too happy nod, shuffled right up to him. Everything back to normal and into place. No radicalizing thoughts. No dangerous message to internalize then externalize out in physical notion, no nothing. No harm no foul.

With the demons Charlie hangs out with though, it of course ends up cycling into inevitable ruining by nature.

“Honestly, we might as well switches place with you surveillancing me - heh, been getting damn confused with ya puttin ya work you dedicated to utter shit regardless. Runnin off and questioning yerself as soon as the dopamine rush is gone... thought you weren't anything close to falling into a habit like dat..., gets a man to wonder,” smacks his lips obnoxiously, “Yeah, Charles, you'll never grow up. Wish I had a big daddy to hold me when I suffah! You's a cute little angel.” His hand mess up the twangs of her unkempt hair in action.

Charlie is not pushed at all. “I guess, Angel.”

Something comes to him quick that that is concerning. Again, he tries to be provocative - for his sake of simmered down good humor, in his terrible nature. What's going on through that bimbo brain he wonders? He feels like he just said something dangerously... bad to Charlie.

He grips her red rubbery cheeks and pulls cruelly, “Heyy~. But you went off cuz ya got enough faith in me not to act smthin like a crazy wittle pyscho, dat right?” The star cooed in a baby tone.

“...?”

“ya know, with my gal pal?” A toothy, terrible smile once she snapped out of it and gulped. That got her. The daze shook her. And how it did tremendously!

Destroying good moments already. An uncharacteristic shyness, however, continues to seep into the porn-star, and it causes his hand to shudder slightly grasping the door handle. Quickly, uncomfort seemed mutual and no one bothered to improve it, merely moving mechanically. Angel sighs.

“ _Missed ya_ , you know, gotta be honest-- uh, ya cheer and stuff... _Princess_... _?_ ” He shrugs, looking back. Both casual and terribly personal, he looks as if he trying to keep his hopes staring down that strange expression on the princess' face. Apologetic.

He looks distressed even with that smile. “I honestly _can’t_ be in this hotel without a genuine bitch here, Charlie.”

Any other words that welcome her, die off. The handle clicks and they slide in quickly and quietly without words exchanged. 


End file.
